ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters and Ultramen
Hunters and Ultramen is a series about the battles between four hunters with Ultramen and the Darkness in Nebula L26. The catchphrase for the series is "I don't care for much else. All I want is protect you." # Created by: NguyenAnhLam # Number of Episodes: 26 (see) # Running time: 7-10 minutes (per episode) # Language(s): Vietnamese, English (sub) Overview Four hunters in the team Hunter Group on their way about hunting some deers but one of them has been kidnapped by Kyrieloid. Kyreloid said that he wants to fight with them. Before leaves, Kyrieloid said that they must come to Nebula L26 to meet him. They must go through many dangerous battles, but they also found that one of them can connect with Ultraman and merge with him. In the end, with the help of many Ultramen and some people, finally they could defeat Kyrieloid and rescue their friend. A day after, they returned to their own homeworld after said goodbye to Ultramen and those people have helped them. Characters Protagonist: Those protagonist is Vietnamese, they are Hunter Group: * Anh Lam: The first protagonist of this series. He is the team leader of the group hunters. He is humorous, brave and sometimes even childish. He is good at guns, shoot and driving and excellent in marital arts. He likes watching TV, listening to music and plays video games. He is the most strongest (shooting and physical) in the group. He is 26 years old. * Viet Tu: The second protagonist of this series. He is the second-in-command of the group. He is calm, brave and humorous. He is excellent at swords and good in shoot. He likes watching TV. He is the most intelligent in the group. He is Anh Lam's close friend. He is 27 years old. * Bao Loc: The third protagonist of this series. He is reticent, brave and sometimes humorous. He is the group's opinion and excellent in repair any machines, he very good at shoot (only behind Lam). He likes listening to music. He is the most brave in the group. He He is 26 years old. * Cong Thuc: The fourth and the final protagonist of this series. He is calm, humorous. He is intelligent, good at shot and medium at marital arts, he excellent at discovers enemies' weakness. He likes reading books. He is the most calm of the group. He is 26 years old. Main Characters: * Vivi: An American girl lives in the same as the hunters' homeworld. She is kidnapped by Kyreloid and Kyrieloid tried forge Vivi to be his wife but she always refuse so Kyrieloid imprisoned Vivi into a TV, she later rescued by Anh Lam and has "crush" with him. She is good-hearted, cute and beautiful. She always worry about Hunter Group, especially Anh Lam. Anh Lam very care about Vivi, anyone suspect that Lam falls in love with her but Lam refuse it. In the end, Anh Lam revealed with Vivi that he loves her but he can't express with her early. Vivi very good at cooking, singing, dancing and in the end revealed that Vivi can uses her dancing to delusion enemies. She is 24 years old. Supporting Characters: * Ninja Độc Cô Cầu Bại Liệt (DCCBL): A ninja wants to fight with Viet Tu and defeated by Tu. He revealed with Hunters that Kyreloid trying to kill Lam as he prevented him from marry Vivi and he helps group the way to find Pyramid, he sacrificed himself to save Tu from Kyreloid's attack. He seem died but he returned in the final episode to help Tu fight. * Shooter Ảo Tưởng Sức Mạnh (ATSM): A shooter wants to shoot test with Bao Loc. Of course, he loses, he helps them the way to find Kyreloid but he also sacrificed himself to protect Loc and heavily injured by Kyreloid. He seem died but he returned in the final episode to help Loc fight. Antagonist: * Kyrieloid: He is the antagonist of this series. He is wick, cruel and ruthless. He comes to the homeworld of the group and kidnapped Cong Thuc. In the end, he is defeated by Anh Lam as Ultraman Tiga. * Golza(s): Kyreloid's servants. Ultras: * Ultraman Tiga: He comes from unknown star. He connects with Anh Lam and they merges to one and fight. He is the sworn enemy of the Kyrieloid. His finisher is Zepellion Ray. * Ultraman Taro: He comes from Nebula M78. He connects with Viet Tu and merges with him in the end. His finisher is Storium Ray. * Ultraman Dyna: He comes from unknown star. He connects with Bao Loc and merges with him in the end. He is Ultraman Tiga's student. His finisher is Solgent Ray. * Tagi: He is Tiga's companion. He helps Hunter find Tiga and even fight along with them. He heavily injured after sacrificed himself to protect Hunter. He seem died but he still alive and return in the final episode. His finisher is Delacium Light Stream. Cast Protagonist: * Anh Lam/Ultraman Tiga (voice): Anh Lam * Viet Tu/Ultraman Taro (voice): Viet Tu * Bao Loc/ Ultraman Dyna (voice): Bao Loc * Cong Thuc: Cong Thuc Trivia * All of characters' personality in this series (except the Darkness) are based on their voice actors' personality in real life. * The hunters' names is the same as their voice actors' in real life. * Vivi's name is based on Nelfertari Vivi on One Piece. * Except Anh Lam who based on Nico Robin in One Piece, other members are based on three GTA's protagonists. * Anh Lam is the one uses most English in this series, such as when he amazing "Unbelievable". * Sometimes, many characters, especially Anh Lam and Vivi, would use Japanese. * The series' most famous quote "I don't care for much else. All I want is protect you." is based on Shin Asuka's, Ultraman Dyna's human host, most famous quote. * Before an Ultra merge with his host (ex: Ultraman Tiga and Anh Lam), his grunts in battle is reused from his original series. After their merge, the new grunts (produced by the host's actor) will replaced the old grunts. The speaking voice of the Ultra is also voiced by his host. * Ultras' human form's voice is the same as their hosts' voice but much deeper. * All the Ultras have their own human form but they only appear in the end of the series, except Tagi, he already appears in many first episode. * Also, even though Tagi has his own human form but he uses various human form (even female) in order to helps the Hunter without be noticed, which mean Tagi is the first and only Ultra uses more than one human form in the series. * Ultraman Tiga and Dyna almost uses Multi and Flash Type in battle, respectively, which mean they very rarely changes type. * All the Ultras have ability change type don't need to change type in order to use this form's finisher, which mean they can use any finisher, unlike the original series. However, their speeds or strengths in this type still remain. Notes PLEASE DON'T EDIT ANYTHING. If my grammars have trouble or something. Please leave me a comment :) Category:Fan Series Category:NguyenAnhLam